Age Is But A Number
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Leah and Jacob are closer than anyone. Even closer than Seth and Leah herself. When Jake makes a move, will Leah accept him or obey her rules from her mother that she isn't allowed to date younger than her?


**Yay! My first Blackwater oneshot. I found a new love for them when I read _Drift Away_ and _The Third Times The Charm_ by Kei Kat Jones. They're awesome. Anyway, I decided to write one of my very own Blackwater one-shot. It isn't very detailed since I wanted to keep it short and I threw it together in about 2 hours. This is kind of a fantasy of mine when I want a guy to ask me out. Corny, but cute. Well, READ THE BLACKWATER LOVE!**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: mild cussing**

**Summary: Leah and Jacob are closer than anyone. Even closer than Seth and Leah herself. When Jake makes a move, will Leah accept him or obey her rules from her mother that she isn't allowed to date younger than her?**

* * *

><p>I had watched as he grew up. I watched as he took his first steps. I watched as he rode his first bike. Fixed his first car. Got his first A+. When he cried. When he laughed. When he smiled. I was there. I was there when he was confused with homework, or confused about his mother's death. I was there for him. And in return, he was there for me.<p>

He was there for me when I was angry. He would always follow me if someone wasn't there to stop him. He didn't judge me when I was all bitchy. He didn't accuse me of killing my father when I had first phased. He was there when Sam had broken (more like destroyed) my heart. He had held me when I cried. I just wish that I could hold him now. He now cried, helplessly because of that stupid leech loving, pale Isabitch who had torn my best friend's heart into pieces and fed it to the fucking leeches.

I still don't understand why he had loved her. She strung him along until she was ready to dump him the trash like some broken toy. I despised her for that. She had torn, spit on, and stomped on his heart. He still followed her like some lost puppy. He shut everyone out because of her. He wouldn't talk to me or Seth or anyone. And even through all this, I forgave him. I just wished that I could hold him through his pain like he has held me through mine.

"Leah?" I heard. The ocean breeze had blown my hair in my face as I turned to see the intruder. Jacob stood in his half-naked glory with worried eyes and a plate of what smelled like burnt cookies. I couldn't be sure because he had covered it with a small sheet.

"Hey, Jake." I said, smiling sadly as I watched the night sky again. The white fireflies shined brightly in the patterns, almost smiling at me.

"You okay?" Jake asked as he sat down with me on the sand. The plate of goodies in his lap. He watched the stars with me. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" I glanced at him. His form was tensed, but like he was forcing himself to relax. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight above us.

"Just thinking." I answered. He nodded. We sat silently, the only sound was the crashing waves and the roaring of the wind.

"Of what?" Jacob asked. I tensed for a second. Should he know what I was thinking about or not? Well, I never lied to him before. Although I never could because of the whole mind-link thing.

"You." I heard myself say. Shit, why did I just say that? When I looked over at Jake, I thought I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes and his stance relaxed a bit.

"What about me?" Jake said smiling. I thought of what to say, but I ultimately decided to change the subject.

"Why does this plate smell like burnt cookies?" I asked looking away from him. Jacob chuckled.

"That is my awesome attempt at baking something." he said with heavy sarcasm. He revealed his awesome attempt and I busted out laughing at it. From all the cooking lessons I gave him, his "cookies" (I think that's what they were) were almost charred and tiny. Jacob turned away from me and I caught that he was trying to hide a very bright blush that showed on his russet skin.

"Sorry, Jake, but your cookies are..." I couldn't find the right word.

"Pathetic?" Jake offered. I shook my head smiling.

"I was gonna go with burnt crispy, but we'll go with that." I said. He rolled his eyes. "So, why did you bake them anyway?" The same blush crept on his cheeks. "Awwwww. Wittle Jakey's blushing." I pinched his cheeks. He swatted my hand away.

"Stop it. I baked it because um...because..." I could see he was struggling for words. I moved the plate and moved closer to him. Our shoulders touching. I heard his breath catch in his throat.

"Because why?" I questioned. He stared at me for a moment and the next thing I know, his lips were pressed to mine. The kiss was soft, passionate, but sweet and easy. Not like the rough, lust induced kisses I had with Sam. This one was filled with love, hope, passion. After a few seconds of me not kissing back, Jake started to pull back. I still sat dazed from the best kiss of my life.

"Sorry." he said. Shaking off the daze, I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't be sorry Jake. It's just..." I rubbed my arm even though it wasn't cold.

"I know. I know. You just don't like me like that. You still have feelings for Sam and all-" I punched him in the arm and stood up. I glared at him as he stared up at me confused.

"Don't think this is because of Sam, you jerk. Why in the fucking hell does everyone think that I don't fucking date because of Sam? Sam doesn't control every aspect of my life Sam has nothing to do with the fact that I don't date anyone! I just can't find anyone that actually cares about me besides you and Seth. Seth is out of the question because he's my little brother.! You're my best friend. I can't date you because of my mom for crying out loud!" While I was screaming this at him, I hadn't noticed that Jacob was standing in front of me until he had leaned down and kissed me. I immediately melted into him. My hands on his chest and his hands wrapped around my middle. This time I kissed back until we had to break for air.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you Lee. I just thought- Wait! Why can't you date me because of your mom?" Wow, his train of thought changed fast. I sighed and leaned my head on his chest. His arms wrapped around me tighter.

"My mom always told me ever since my dad died that I wasn't allowed to date under my age. She drilled into my mind that I had to date my age and older." I said. Jake titled my head up.

"That doesn't matter Leah. If Sam can't control your life than neither should Sue. You have the choice on who you date." Jacob said, sounding like an adult instead of a teenager. A thought occurred to me.

"Then why aren't you dating, huh?" I poked his chest with every word. "Ever since Isabitch moved away with the leeches, you've been sulking around here like you're the walking dead." I felt him tense when I said Isabitch.

"I have not been sulking. I've been thinking." I scoffed and Jacob narrowed his eyes at me.

"Of what?" I repeated his question earlier.

"You. I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you out without seeming childish." Jake answered. I stared at him for a few seconds. When those seconds were up, I thumped him on the back of the head.

"And just kissing me instead of answering a question is not childish how?" I asked him. He rubbed the back of his head even though we both knew that it didn't hurt.

"Well, um...it... Shut up." I smirked at my victory. "I'll do this properly." He grabbed my hand and knelt on one knee. "Will you, Leah Clearwater, be honored by the title as my girlfriend?" I didn't answer for a few moments just to scare him. When I saw that he was about to give up, I answered.

"You're not proposing Jacob and yes. I will have the honor of being your girlfriend." I said smiling. Jake flashed his signature smirk and stood to kiss me. We kissed before he picked me up to swirl me in the air. I broke away from his lips to shriek a very girl and hideous shriek. We laughed as he set me down again. I punched him in the arm after I stopped laughing.

"Tell anyone that I did that and I will personally kill you." I threatened. He laughed again even though he knew I was serious. He grabbed my hand as we walked towards the road.

"I wonder how Sam and Sue are gonna react when they hear we're together." Jacob pondered.

"Sam will most likely blow his lid and mom would probably kill you and then **murder** me." I said laughing at the images. Jake chuckled.

"Maybe, but all I know that I'll save you from their wrath." Jake said while wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled.

"You are really corny, kid." Jacob looked offended by my comment.

"Hey. This "kid" is now your new boyfriend who you should treat with respect and I'm only three years younger than you." Jake said, like a smart ass. I punched him in the arm.

"Hey. I could have obeyed my mom's rules and you would not be my boyfriend so shut your mouth." I said even though I didn't mean a single word. Jake grumbled to himself as he rubbed his battered arm, the only thing I caught was:

"I can just tell that this is going to be an abusive relationship." I giggled and kissed him on the cheek as we walked down the road to my house, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So cute! I wish that would happen to me. I love Jacob! Team Jacob! I hoped you enjoyed. Give me some reviews. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, or anything about it. :):(:]:[:}:{<strong>


End file.
